Kellindil's tale
by Nire Nightwing
Summary: slash What if Kellindil never died, but was kept as a slave by the bounty hunter, Roddy. Full summary within,along with a full warning. Malepreg. and hints of torture other dark moment for Kellindil. Update: Story is being re vamped!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I finally have a writing program on my new computer and more chapters then I know what to do with. I even changed some things around in the first chapters and some of the characters that I am bring out in future chapters, so basically the story has been vamped a bit, but in a good way don't worry!

So lets get started and get the warnings and such out of the way and on to the good stuff!

***WARNING/ DANGER*** THIS STORY IS SLASH ( YAOI, BIT OF YURI DOWN THE ROAD TOO) IF YOU FIND THAT GROSS OR WRONG, I'M SORRY, YOU CAN SKIP PAST THOSE PARTS BUT YOU'LL MISS HALF THE STORY, SORRY! THERE WILL DARK THEMES IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS, NON-CON AND TORTURE. ANY AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE FERRETS OF DOOM OR USED TO MAKE SMORE'S(MMMM) I DO NOT OWN ARE MAKE PROFIT OFF ANY CHARACTERS EXPECT MY OWN. Ok I Think that covers everything, so on to the story Enjoy!

Description: Kellindil never died, but was kept as a pet and slave by the human Roddy McGristle, he escapes and finds himself in the arms of everyone's favorite drow.

Chapter 1: Captive.

Kellindil hit the ground with enough force to knock the breath from his lungs in a rush of air. His training and reflexes were to slow in getting his body back on his feet before the roughs hands of Roddy McGristle closed over his slender throat, making it next to impossible to take a breath. Pale hands flew into action without thought. One going to the bounty hunters hands that were slowly stealing his air and the other headed to the dagger in his belt.

Roddy applied more pressure, and smiled at the elf wickedly. His eyes like a cold mountain wind, no emotion, no remorse for his thoughts or actions and no mercy. This was just another obstacle in his way to the drow that had caused so many problems. The human never notice the elf's action till his smiled turned into a grimace as a small dagger was plunged into his arm.

Kellindil quickly slipped from Roddy's loosed grip and rolled away. He barely got a couple feet before he was taken to the ground once more under a very anger human.

Roddy gripped the hilt of the dagger and pulled the weapon out with a low growl. The human lunged forward and tackled the ranger, forcing the struggling elf under his body. He flipped the dagger around in his hand and bore it down into Kellindil's shoulder. The human sneered at the pained scream his action caused and grabbed the wrists before the hands they were connected to could cause more damage. Ignoring the pained cry it caused, McGristle pinned the elfs wrists on either side of the rangers gold covered head.

Bright blue eyes widened in pain and growing fear. Panic and pain flooded Kellindils battle horned senses, making his actions clumsy and weak. He tried to kick the being on top of him, but the larger human simply moved between his legs, making it to difficult to gain freedom that way. Before he could think of other way to escape, Roddy had transfer both of his wrists to one huge hand and backhanded him across the cheek with the other.

Golden hair covered the side of Kellindils face, brushing against the split lip, causing the strands of hair to turn red from the blood. Fighting down a whimper of pain and to draw air into his abused lungs, Kellindil feebly tugged on his wrists again in hopes of freeing them.

Roddy looked thoughtfully down at the elf. 'Maybe I could find a use for him, he is a friend to that demon spawn,' McGristle thought. He smirked when he felt the elf start to struggle once again. "He must mean somethin' to ye, elf," he said aloud, causing the body below him to tense and glance up at him though a fall of red stained hair. "The drow, he must be special to ye. Just how many times did ya let the bastard get by us?" Roddy had moved his free hand to trace Kellindils reddened cheek. He chuckled when the elf turned away with a shiver. It was a tempting sight for the human. He had never really found men all that appealing , but one would have to a fool to deny the beauty in a elf, especially one that was pinned to the ground and helpless. With his blue eyes and slender body, it would to hard to keep the elf overpowered and quiet. The perfect bait to reeling a dark elf, and also a fine piece of ass for when the human got lonely.

Tephanis walked over to stand next to the pair, his wide green eyes bright. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the bounty hunter without startling the man in releasing his captive. "Keep-the-elf," he said. "I'll-get-strong-rope," he smiled before turned and running away, only to return a moment latter with a long rope form the elfs belongings. He happily handed the rope to the human while quickly explaining what he was and why he was helped the human. The excitement in the quickling voice caused a smile to briefly appear over Roddys weathered face.

Kellindil growled and jerked his lower body in attempt to throw the large human off him. "You will not get away with this. My people will look for me, and my death will, not be over looked. Drizzt will not be found by the likes of you, McGristle." Kellindils voice was tight and strained from the pain in his shoulder and cheek. His blue eyes were bright with rage and tear he refused to let fall.

Roddy backhanded him with a sneer, allowing the force of the blow to flip Kellindil onto his stomach. He quickly bound the elfs hand s behind his back harshly, causing a cry of pain to slip past the ranger lips. "Drizzt, as ye call him, will be mine. I'm going to kill and ye be the bait to bring him to…"

"No-need," Tephanis lied, cutting the human off quickly. "Drow-killed-by-worg. Dark-one-is-dead." The quickling had crossed paths with the drow three times now and had no desire to ever see the dark elf again. He had lost two masters to the black-skinned warrior and the pain in both his head and foot where enough for him. The human would be his new master and the sprite didn't want the man to leaving him alone again so soon after the winter wolfs death.

Kellindil gasped and glared at the small sprite, "You lie, evil little demon." A few tears escaped and ran down one dirt covered cheek. Could it be possible that while he was taking Roddy to Maldobar, Drizzt had been killed? No, it was a lie. Kellindil was sure of it, but it seemed that Roddy McGristle believed the quickling.

The mountain man grabbed the elf by the hair and tilted Kellindils head to side, allowing better access to the side of a pale and dirty face. "Then I won't be needing' ye after all," he whispered into the pointed ear. He leaned closer and licked the tip of the elven ear, causing the elf to flinch and squirm. "Maybe I can use ye for somethin' else," Roddy murmured against a pale cheek, his breath ghosting over the elfs lips. "You might even like it, elf," his was a soft growl as he leaned down further and licked at Kellindils blooding lip.

Kellindil tried to bite the degusting human, but failed. He was flipped back over on to his back and backhanded again for his resistance.

"We'll break that spirit o' yours," Roddy laughed, getting to his feet with a grunt. He moved to Kellindils belongings, and discarded what he deemed as useless and then bond everything else into a tight bundle. The human gave a nod, stood from his kneeling position and turned to watch as Kellindil struggled to rise to his feet without crying out in pain or falling back to the ground. Grinning, Roddy moved forward and took hold of the elfs arm with one hand and the dagger still in the others shoulder with the other

Red, hot pain shot though Kellindils body as the human pulled him to his feet, while jerking the dagger out at the same time. The elf screamed as pain raced down his arms, making his hands tingle unpleasantly. He was forced to lean against McGristle to keep from falling back to the ground in a trembling heap. Biting his already sore lip and trying to keep his bound limps from shaking, Kellindil was unprepared for Roddy to pull his head back by his hair, causing the whimper that had stayed at the back of his throat to finally escape.

The bounty hunter grinned, and lowered his head to the exposed flesh oh the elfs neck. He gave no warning as he sank his teeth into Kellindils neck drawing not only blood but a scream of pain as well.

The elven warrior struggled to escape the foul bounty hunter in any possible way he could, but weakened from pain and the bindings on his wrists, he found himself unable to escape. He gave a choked scream of despair, trying fight back tears of pain and humiliation. He struggled weakly as Roddy left the bite mark, giving it a parting lick as he went. He was to dizzying to stop the human from tilting his head to the side and biting the other side of his neck. The only bliss that came of this second marking, came in the form of an overwhelming darkness that swelled up around the pain-filled elf and pulled him down into the cold embrace of unconscious.

End ch 1

Ok, the is certainly more in this one then the last chapter I posted for this story, and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Review and lots of love!*wink*


	2. Chapter 2 Roddy

Chapter 2 of Kellindils tale:

Revamped and improved

See first chapter for warning and summary of the story. Now without further delay on with the story;)

Ch. 2: Roddy McGristle

Roddy smiled and lifted the unconscious elf into his arms, like one would a small child. He set Kellindil down, next to the very same tree the human himself had been bound to, well away from the weapons and supplies. Tephanis appeared beside him in that moment with another length of rope in his small hands, just as the bounty hunter started to look for something to bind the elf.

The quickling felt like dancing around the camp in joy. The human had a pet, a very beautiful pet. The elf, if he lived long enough, would hold his new masters attention long enough for the slender sprite to move them far from the black elf. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would never have to meet that black demon again. Tephanis looked over to the human going through the elves gear and groaned. Maybe this was going to be a little harder then the sprite had first thought, given the humans dense nature.

By the time the sun was high in the sky, Roddy, his dog and newly acquired elf and Tephanis had broke up Kellindils camp site. The supplies the human had no use for were left behind, buried. Weapons, food and the like were strapped to his dogs back. Kellindil was throw over the mountain mans shoulder, his hair a shining curtain of blood stained gold.

They traveled through the day and on into the night, stopping only when Kellindil awoke and called for aid. Roddy backhanded him and tied a gag around the elves mouth, gagging him. The human, ignoring the muffled cries and growls, pulled the bond and gagged elf back over his shoulder.

The sun shone in the eastern horizon, warming the land. They headed southwest, the sun at their scouted ahead every now and then when ordered to by Roddy. Kellindil, his hands bond behind his back and a length of rope around his neck, struggled to keep from falling to the ground when Roddy decided he was tried of carry the elf. The rope at the elves wrists and neck cut into old wounds, causing them to bleed anew, adding new pain to old.

Roddy held the other end of the rope about Kellindils neck, pulling the wounded elf behind him. His yellow dog padded along side its master, packs strapped to its back. They traveled this way for a week, stopping only to rest and eat for short periods. They avoided villages when they came upon them, as the human didn't want to draw attention to them while Kellindil was so resistive.

Kellindil tried to escape at the end the first week. He broke free while Roddy was busy setting up the camp site and ran toward the last village they had past. He tripped and fall over a rock pushed onto the path by Tephanis, and it didn't take long for Roddy to catch up to them. Just as Kellindil attempted to gain his feet without the use of this hands, as they were still bound behind him, the bounty hunter growled as his narrowed gaze fell upon the elf and grinned. "That was very bold," he whispered, and licked at the blood from his lip, where the elf had kicked him. He reached out a hand and gripped the elves arm, pulling the now struggling fighter up. Muffled curses and threats streamed from the elf rangers gagged mouth, causing Roddy laugh. Kellindils cheeks were pink and his normally blue eyes were wide and dark, almost a black. Roddy growled again and backhanded the elf hard, forcing him into silence.

Kellindil hit the ground, and pain flared through his shoulder. He draw in a breath and screamed as the first of the blows fall, forcing sharp pain to flow though him from every kick and punch, forcing the wounded elf once again into a dreamless sleep.

The villages could no longer be avoided after the beating. Kellindil now needed a healer. As much as Roddy wished to kill the elf, Tephanis, not yet ready to lose the elf, had change the bounty hunters mind into keeping the elf a while longer. Roddy came upon a small village a few days later, and stopped at the villages only inn named 'The Red Dragon'. Making up a story that Kellindil was a traveling companion, they had been attacked in the night, the elf had been captured and injured badly.

They had summoned a local healer, and Kellindils wounds were tended and healed to the best of the healers ability. Roddy paid both the innkeeper, for two nights and food, and the healer for the healing of his elven companion.

Through it all Kellindil slept, healing wounds the healer had been able to or knew nothing of. He knew nothing of the inn bed on which he rested in or of being carried into the village. He only knew of the wonderful blackness surrounded him.

Roddy had a maid bring his dinner to the room and ate in the room. He laid down next to Kellindil after locking the door. The old man that had tended to the elf had said to let Kellindil rest up and recover what strength he could before moving off again. Roddy smiled and pulled Kellindil into his arms. He had removed the bindings and gag before entering the village. The healer had stripped him of his tunic, leggings and boots, leaving Kellindil naked.

Soon, the human had Kellindils wrists bond to the head of the bed and gagged him once more. The elf woke just as the last knot in the gag was tired. Golden hair spread over the pillow beautifully as he tired to jerk free, and crystal clear tears welled up in the bright blue eyes of the elven warrior as his body screamed in protest. He could fell Roddy touching his body in places he had never let anyone touch. Fear and pain swelled up in him in over whelming waves, but his muffled screams and whimpers were ignored. Kellindil had always wanted for 'his chosen' to be the one to touch him for the first time, not a human and least of all this disgusting human.

(A.N: I have really toned down the rape. So it will be easier to get past this and on to the good parts)

The only merciful thing Roddy did was to prepare Kellindil for what was to come. He ignored the elves muffled pleas and cries, and took Kellindil in one swift thrust, painful taking the elf, despite the human preparation. It wasn't long before Roddy finished with a grunt and slipped out, blood and semen clinging to him. The human laughed and gripped Kellindils chin and kissed him through the gag.

Kellindil screamed and tried to turn his head away and curl into a ball in an attempt to escape the vile human touch. His body shaking with both pain and fear, Kellindil, for the first time in his long life, felt true despair. Silent tears fall down his cheeks and soaked into the gag and pillow. Roddy just laughed quietly once move and curled behind the elf and fell into a light sleep. Letting his body rest, but more then ready to tighten his grip on the elf should Kellindil try draw attention to them in any way.

{Drizzt glares at Roddy and then looks up at the crowd and waves. Kellindil leans against Drizzt and points to the review bottom, and then takes the rest of Drizzt's cookie}


End file.
